Im In Love With The Dancer
by ilovelucas4lyf
Summary: One thing you might not know about me, I hate dancing i absolutely hate it, it's the one thing i cannot abide, i also hate dancers. That's why i can't understand why, why I'm in love with the dancer.....Everyone/OC..slightly in canon
1. First day

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry about taking this down, and then putting it back up, im not looking for reviews, i just didnt like the format it was in, plus while writing some of the other chapters, some things REALLY didnt make sense...lol**

**anywhooo**

**basiclly my first fanfic that ive written**

**and i know theres spelling mistakes, the laptop im writing this on doesnt have spellchecker...loool**

**yep, anywhoo**

**This is one of the most spectacularly crap things that i think that i have ever written besides the Darren Shan one, which ill put up either today or tomorro!**

_**I sadly dont own HSM, believe me when i say that if i did...whoo, poor Troy and Gabriella, they would be the lesser characters and Ryan...would be THE main...Sharpay, well, she can support Ryan**_

_**(yep...I LOVE LUCAS GRABEEL!) **_

_**soo, to quote from one of my favorite Authors ASHEL-13 **_

_**ON WITH IT**_

I first saw the dancer on my first day at East High i'd just walked in and was immediately surrounded by lots of people, So many, i said to myself "well Alison your definetly not in Oz anymore".

The first image i saw was an abundance of red and white, It was all i could see red, white, red, white, red and white everywhere. I thought at least i would see some black but no.

Suddenly i see Him, The dancer, The blonde he is the only one not wearing red and white he's like a butterfly is a cascade of moths or whatever.

He's wearing bright blue pressed linen pants with a striped pink shirt and a pink hat

the first one i saw not looking like everyone else i wanted to talk to him but i didn't get a chance there was a girl with him dressed in a red top, white pants and a gold headband,

**(A/N think everyone at the start of HSM2)** she was talking to him in a condescending tone "Come ON we have to get there before they do or else Darbus will see them first" She then adds almost in a whisper "Stupid Troy and Gabriella"

He just walked and stared...

Walked and stared, like everyone else in this stupid place, everyone was staring at me, i was starting to wonder if i had something on my butt, or if i was wearing the wrong thing, or if i had a sign attached to me saying "NEW KID STARE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!"

I of course had no idea where to go, so i just kept walking, trying to ignore the stares from what seemed to be the entire male population of East high.

Eventually after tripping over about a gazillion things and making a fool of myself by not only walking into the boys lockeroom but i also walked into what seemed to be the dance hall, and of course expressing my distaste with a huge resounding "EWWW" and having everyone in there turn and look at me, i reached my destination my homeroom, i walk in and see the blonde boy from before sitting reading over what seemed to be a normal book but i recognised it "New Moon" by Stephanie Meyer, It was the book i was rereading at the time, i mean, cmon an extremely HOT vampire and you include that with a super HOT werewolf, of course its going to be on the bestseller list for months, and of course i'm going to fall in love with a FICTIONAL character

I started to walk towards him when the bell rang, and of course i had to get the HORRIFYING teacher for homeroom, she was dressed in pink, PINK for goodness sake, all oink, her hair was obviously dyed blonde as you could see the grey seeping through, i started to giggle when she yelled at me to be quiet and sit down, so DUH of course i did, but with my GREAT luck i happened to sit next to the blonde boy...great...well done Ali, frighten him off before you even know his name!

The teacher started harping on about how cellphones were not allowed in her class (like everyone here knew what she meant) and the "Musicale" for the Fall, (which earned a small smile from the blonde next to me when i giggled, and a glare from the teacher) She kept on talking about it, and just going on and on and on, it was about when she started talking about her chance meet with Cate Blanchett that i started to tune out. I tried to look towards the blonde boy surrepticiously but was dissapointed when i noticed he had also tuned out and was back to reading the book.

I was starting to get REALLY bored, damn, the blonde had a great idea bringing his book (note to self, learn his name!), i must remember that this teacher talks WAY to much

right as i started to daydream about him coming up to me as soon as homeroom was over sweeping me off my feet and kissing me until my knees buckled..

i OF COURSE heard my name

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hi my names Alison and i moved here from Australia i know this is both a selective academic school and a performing arts school as well as having an amazing sports program but i'm here for all three. I guess a triple threat haha anyway i just wanted to say hi and i hope i'll have a good time here at East high".

I sat back in my seat and took a breath the blonde girl who had helped me earlier leaned back and said "Hi i'm Sharpay and i'm an actress."

"Hi i'm..." interuppted the blonde boy

"oh shut up you, ok!"

"OK FINE!" the blonde boy half-yelled agitated going back to his book, but i could see him peeking out the side of his eyes at me and Shar-pei??

"Thank-you, now Alison was it. right? Anyway you'll sit with us at lunch right?"

"Um i guess" I wasn't sure what she just said but i was going to go along with it anyway i was distracted by the way the Blonde spoke. And the look in his eyes like he was trying to place me somewhere

"Great give me your timetable, and Cell-phone"

Wait what "um ok" i said uncertainly

"ok where is it?"

"where's what" huh what is she talking about?

"your timetable, and Cell-phone"

"Whats a Cellphone??"

"OH EM GEE your kidding me, your phone, you know oh, You help me" She says pointing at the blond boy

"Your Mobile is what she means" He says with a perfect Australian accent

"Oh right that, and by the way, great!! accent"

"ALISON, Timetable and 'Mobile'"

I quickly hand them over

She looks at my phone and enters her and the blond boys number posing like a movie-star for the photos and puts mine in her phone, She looks at My timetable and says rather loudly "Oh Phooey your only in my drama class the rest your with THAT one over there" she says pointing with her thumb, i turn and look there's just a sweet looking girl and thats all i saw.

"What that girl there, the one with the short black hair?"

"Really, but she looks so sweet and innocent" i say sounding confused

"Yeah that's just an act she put's on she's really a conniving little B..."

"Sharpay, What did you just say?" interupts the teacher who apparently can move at the speed of light

"Well" Said Sharpay "I said to Alison that she should so try out for the musical with me and its called Beauty and the Beast, but i never got a chance to finish."

"Alison is this true?"

"Um yeah i guess? I mean i was a bit curious as to what it was and i asked Sharpay who started to tell me and then you came along and is it really Beauty and the Beast cause i love that movie it's one of my favorites i absolutely love belle, my mum used to say that belle reminded her of me, and that one day she was hoping that i could find someone like that...well not french cause their weird and stuck up i mean seriously you say one word wrong and they look down on you...like say for example

_Bonjour, Je'mappele Alison White, J'ai seize ans, J'adore Mathematique, Anglais, Allemande et Drame, J'habite a Alberquerque New Mexico, Je deteste le dansers..._" i suddenly stop realising that I'm babbling "um you know what i mean" putting my head in my arms

"Ok i could have sworn you said something else Sharpay" the teacher suddenly goes back to the front of the room

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Phew that was close well anyway back to what i was saying..you speak fren..."

"Wait Sharpay is that teacher called Darbus?" i say interuppting her.

"Yeah.. How would you know that though you just came today"

"Well i saw you earlier and heard you say Darbus, Troy and Gabriella"

"Yeah about that......" Starts Sharpay with the most disgusted look on her face

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA"

"AHHH what was that" i say sounding v. scared

"That was the bell Alison it's time for you to go to your class now" says Ms Darbus

"um ok sorry 'bout that" i almost whisper feeling embarresed

Sharpay suddenly hugs me and skips off.

"ok that was weird' i say outloud not thinking.

"yeah weird is a word i'd definetly use for my sister but your welcome to use it"

"Huh who's that?" i say confused yet again.

"It's Me"

"Huh what are YOU doing here" What wait what's he doing here he's not supposed to be

here.

"Yeah you recognised me"

"Yeah duh" of course i recognised him how could i not.

"_Wow this is amazing we're really gonna live here?"_

"_Yeah sunshine we are, now run along and meet some of your new neighbours"_

"_ok daddy" i skip off into the park not noticing the boy in my way._

"_whoa watch where your going!!"_

"_You watch where your going" i said defiantly suddenly looking into his eyes_

"_What me watch, where i'm!!! going 'Hello' i live here i have a right to kick you out of this estate"_

"_Well i live here too" hmmph let him see his way out of this one_

"_um ahhh mm"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU! LOOKING AT?" i almost yell._

"_your eyes their......."_

"_Aly come here please."_

_i run off scared of what he was going to say."_

"Wow you definetly haven't changed"

"Well of course i haven't changed i only met you yesterday"

"Oh right... Anyway i'm Ryan and that girl you were talking to is my sister"

"Whoa really that's sooo cool" i say sarcasticly walking out of the classroom

"Um Alison your in my class"

"Huh how do you know that""

"Cause Sharpay showed me your time table when she handed it back to you"

"well..."

"exactly well.. now if you'll excuse me i have to show you around" he says triuphantly

"What.. Who said you had to show me around?"

"Ms Darbus" he said a bit condescendingly

"When?" i asked slightly defiant

"When she was talking about the "_Musicale_" and before she said your name"

"What but you weren't even listening you were reading your book"

"Well after years with my sister i have actually learnt to multi-task quite wel"

"Right ok what was the book about"

"Vampires and stuff..."

"'Stuff', right cause you know i sooo believe you"

"Well you should. Now come on or we'll be behind schedule"

"Schedule. you have a schedule?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't i have one"

"cause it's your school"

"yeah and....."

"whatever let's just go"

"Oh yeah, Ali you have to sit next to me in all of your classes today"

"WHAT, WHY!??, SERIOUSLY, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

We walked silently through the corridors with him every now-and-then pointing out a few things here and there.

"Ok we're here"

"where?" i ask quizzicaly

"Drama, fool" he says consendingly again

"HEY DON'T INSULT ME I'M NOT A FOOL" i yell at him

"Ok ok ok calm down i'm sorry it's just an expression i use" he says apologeticly

"good now if you'll excuse me" i push past and sit next to the black haired girl from earlier

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Excuse me who are you" she asks

"I'm Alison. I'm new to this school"

"Cool my name is Gabriella, and i was new earlier in the year so i know a bit of what your going through"

"Oh thats cool"

"haha yeah, although why were you sitting next to Ryan in homeroom i would have thought Someone as smart as you would realise that the Evan's twins are bad news"

"Bad news. huh?" i asked quzzicaly

"Yeah their absolutely horrible to everyone"

"How so?"

"Well Last Earlier in the year after christmas break they had auditions for the winter musical"

"Don't you mean _Musicale_"

"Haha your right '_Musicale'_ your hilarious......(!)........"

Ryan walked in to the classroom and sits down near the front and started texting someone..i was starting to wonder who he was texting until my phone started to burst out with Shake it by metro station

Ryan – **Hey alison y r u sittin thr**

What...was i meant to sit somewhere else

Alison – **Bcoz i wnt 2 **

Ha..that should keep him at bay for a while

"Hey, Alison, who are you texting" Gabriella asked

"Oh, just a friend"

Metro station yet again!

R – **Sooo sit wth me!**

GAH, seriously, Why does this kid want to talk to me so much

A – **Y should i?**

Yeah...great response Ali, Why should i?...

R – **Bcoz i wnt u 2**

Oh great answer Ryan..really..you make me feel so loved and adored(!)...fine have it your way

A – **OK FINE**

R – **YAY**

yay, i made him happy.....should i be happy for making him happy

now whats Gabriella saying

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hey Alison are you listening" Gabriella says huffily

"Um yeah listen Gabriella i have to sit with Ryan he has to help me today and yeah so bye"

"wait what do you mean by that? ALISON WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"Ryan hi what's up" i say sliding very gracefully in the chair next to him

"What's up, um you know not much. Except for the fact your sitting next to one of my sisters mortal enemies"

"What she has immortal ones?" i say jokingly

"yeah yeah she does" he says looking completely serious

"RYAN!!!" screams a loud and shrill voice

"Yes Shar" Ryan says almost whispering

"WHY ARE YOU NOT SITTING WITH ME"

"Um, because i'm sitting with Alison"

"Oh right." Sharpay suddenly looks at me as if she's just realising i'm there. "Hi Alison"

"Hi Shar-pei, how are you today"

"I'm great" she says sliding into seat in front of us

"Wicked"

"RYAN! have you even asked whether she wants to go shopping with us this afternoon"

"Um..no"

"Ok then Alison"

"Uh Sharpay i'd love to but i have no way to get home"

"Wait don't you have a car yet?"

"Well i do but it's still in the shop. Daddy and i were going to get it after School"

"Ok right, well we can do that with you can't we Ryan"

"Uh..huh?"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Alright everyone into your seats. I want everone to split up into two's or three's for auditions"

"Wait Auditions"

"Yeah this is drama after all"

"Yeah but i didn't realise we'd have to audition"

"Whatever lets just pick a song

"Ok what do you wanna do Shar"

"RYAN let's let Alison pick"

"Um ok what about something from beauty and the beast"

"Yeah thats soo cool"

"What about Belle the reprise"

"THATS A SOLO RYAN"

"So lets let them hear Alison for the first time"

"Um guys i don't sing

"You don't sing what!!"

"Yeah everyone sings"

"Well i've never sung before in front of lots of people

"Don't worry we're right here for you" Ryan suddenly says

"Well ok but only if your here for me Ryan"

"Ok here goes ready set go" Sharpay screams

_**Madame Gaston can't you just see it Madame gaston his little wife **_

_**No sir not me i guarantee it, I want much more than this provincial life...**___

_**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere.**_

_**I want it more than i can tell, and for once it might be grand to have someone understand i want so much more then they've got planned.**___

"Wow"

"yeah wow is what i'd say"

"Really"

"Yeah your amazing now all we need to do is find a song for all of us"

"Well..."

"Yes i have a song but it's for one or more people this girl kelsi asked me to give it to Ryan"

"What's it called"

"You got it"

"Hey i wrote that. yay!"

"haha it's really good"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"UM ok running away from the love here" Sharpay says this and walks over to a boy with a wooden spoon by his side trying to discretly watch her and failing.

"Right anyway.."

"Yeah"

"So you really like it"

"Yeah but i don't get all the mentions of hot and got in it"

"Yeah about that....."

"What did you write it about someone"

"uh no not at all"

"right anyway the bells about to ring and i've got to get food"

"Right well see you soon" Ryan give a little wave

"Bye Ali

"Hehe" I giggle "Bye Ry."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**A/N: one thing that i would like to know is would you guys like longer chapters which take longer to write, or shorter chapters which mean i can update almost 3 times a week, i have Nooo idea how long this will be but i already have like 9 chapters planned out, and 3 written and ready to upload, so just tell me what you want!**

**Oh, and review!!!**


	2. Bri for Lunch

**A/N: yep another chapter....this really quick updating wont happen often, it takes me AGES to write a longish chapter...and this was origianly a HUGE chapter, the next chapter was meant to go with it...lol**

**ok, ON WITH IT **

_**APOV**_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

What am i doing "Bye Ry" ahhh i have never shortened anyone's name before i've gotta snap out of this. Ok what did i say before that? Lunch, lunch huh? Lunch oh well might as well go to the cafateria.

"Hi Alison" Says a voice out of nowhere

"Ahh"

"Ooh sorry i didn't mean to scare you" Says Gabriella suddenly popping out of the shadows

"That's..ok i guess"

"Hehe thanks and i'm really sorry about before"

"Huh"

"Yeah you know i'm not normally that rude but me and my boyfriend are going through a bit of a rough patch"

"Oh no what happened if you don't mind me asking"

"Well if you must ask..."  
"Yes.." i said interuppting "'I must"

"It's all Sharpay's fault, her and her 'Brother' Ryan"

"Wait what did Ryan do he's really nice and.."

"And he's Sharpay's little poodle he does everything she says...." she pauses and then keeps going "In summer me and Troy were great and then She came along and tried to take him away from me almost succeded for the fact her 'Brother' and i had a 'little thing' going on and i was ok with that i mean you've seen Ryan he is fine if i say so myself but he had to get a guilty concience and crap all over his sister and make everything right again"

"Ok.. but from what i've seen of nice and human people that's a good thing"

"Yeah i know that but.." She smiles at someone than turns back to look at me

"Look i don't know what you've seen of Ryan but he's not totally normal if you know what i mean"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Well He hates nick names"

"Whoa really" Hang on he called me Ali and i called him Ry and he didn't do anything

"Really he hates nick names i find that hard to believe"

"Well he does and the whole time we were together he never kissed me or did anything with me you know"

"No not really"

"WELL i think he's different um queer uh well you know GAY"

"Oh right gay um ok" What Ryan can't be gay no he's to perfect to be gay

"Yeah come on Ali"

"haha right.."

We walk into the lunch line with Gabriella pointing out various things for me to eat"

"Ali wait up"

"Ali.. haha who's that your brother" Gabriella says Jokingly

"Uh yeah" i turn to look at him "Hey Benny we're over here"

"Great call me Benny why don't you" He hugs me quickly

"Ok Benny" i say taking the mickey out of him

"Cool so what are you guys having"

"This weird pasta thing it looks soo gross Dad is soo getting a cook for us Eww not eating this"

"Come on Ben you have to, don't worry you dont have to eat much you can always eat something afterschool"

"Great some of Dads home cooking" He fake screams "Ahhh no more failed creations"

"Our Dads a world renowened chef but he tries everything out at home first" i explain to Gabriella

"Ali wait up"

"What you guys don't have another brother do you"

"Ha no he wishes"

"Its true i hate my lovely beautiful amazing Twin sister i'd rather a brother who'd beat me at sports and everything"

"Ha true sooo true"

"Anyway we should go, i'm in Ryans drama group so he probably just want to talk about it"

"OK bye"

"Bye Gabriella" Ben gives a little wave

"Ben what are you doing"

"Talking to Gabriella"

"And waving to her"

"So" he says blushing

"Soo" I spot Ryan sitting away from everyone at the top of the cafateria "You like her"

"Do not. Anyway who's this Ryan person"

"A friend" I blush

"Oooh you like him"

"Yeah so.." Uh oh Sharpay "Ben whatever you don't flirt with the blonde ok"

"Which one"

"Ali hey up here" Ryan almost whispers but i can still hear him

"Alison Yay we're here" Screams Sharpay

Great now my brothers gonna flirt with both Ryan and Sharpay.

One thing most people don't know about him is he's Bi.

I mean Dad knows and i know but noone else really, Everyone at our old school knew and noone was ok with it except our family so obviously he got bashed a lot thats part of the reason we moved, me and dad were concerned for his health as he routinely came home with concussion's.

*No dad im ok*

that was a phrase we heard almost everyday when we were back home in wollongong

*im ok dad everythings ok, im doing great*

You would have thought that us being with the people weve known our entire lives would be ok with the fact my brother wasnt only gay he was Bi

My Own Boyfriend was basically the leader of the gang that used to routinely bash up my own brother

When Ben Finally Came up to me and dad and told us what had happened, Dad was so angry he went to the board of education they said they couldnt do anything

So when he got offered the job in Alberquerque how could he say no

I mean the chance to escape Wollongong and the horrors it held for our family

You might have wondered why we came here and moved into the so called "rich" area of town, to be honest i have no idea as to why we moved to there but i can tell you i'm rather happy we did.

"Ali hey" whispers Ryan

"Hey Ry" i whisper back "why are we whispering" i giggle

"Oh right sorry im used to it from Sharpay" he blushes

"Thats ok, i mean id be pretty quiet if i lived with her." Hmm is Ben listening or flirting with Sharpay? Time for a test "Wouldnt i BEN" looking pointedly at him

"What uh yeah great colour shoes Sis well have to get more soon" He says without looking at me and staring at Sharpay

"Alison how do you get him to stop" Sharpay giggles

"Hmm i have an idea" Ryan calls out "Hmm Ry i know what you mean..i think" I whisper to him

"Ok Ali you ready" "Yep" "get set...GO"

"BEN SIT BOY, SHAKE, ROLL OVER, AND... SLEEP" we yell

"WHAA!! Ali WHAT THE HECK" He screams

"Whoa drama queen calm down" Sharpay nudges Ryan

"Hey Ali what did you say to them i told you i didnt want anyone to know"

"What do you mean i didnt say anything Sharpay was talking to Ryan"

"Oh righhht ok"

"Hee hee" i giggle

"did you just say Hee hee and then giggle" Ben asks in disbelief

"yeah and.."

"Ok just random thats all"

"well i am the queen of random"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA"

"AHH Ali what was that"

"That was the bell you idiot" i whisper to him

"ohhh right the bell see you later at home"

"Oh Ben im going shopping with Ry and Sharpay after school"

"What about your car? How are you going to get that"

"oh ill just go with them to get it"

"Ok...Whatever" Ben gives me a quick hug and walks away with Sharpay

"Soo Ali"

"Yeah Ry" i say flirtatiously

"What do you have now"

"Um i think i have English now" i say unsurely "I mean i dont know but"

"Hey Ali no need to freak, right?" he whispers calmingly "Cool, advanced?" he said pretending nothing had happened

"Uh yeah" Answering both his questions with a simple nod of the head

"Wicked me too" He says eagerly

"Cool lets go"

**A/N: wow, obviously i like Authors notes, lol**

**well, i can now tell you the times that i get to actually write, three times a week!, on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays.**

**During my free for Ancient *WOOT DROPPING SUBJECTS!!*, and i write really slowly, so yeah, it may take me 2-3 weeks to eventually update!!**

**and again, longer chapters Vs. shorter chapters!!**

**and if you review in the next 5 chapters you get a small excerpt of maybe a sentence from a chapter WAY, WAY, WAY in advance, so far ahead of my plan that i dont know when it is...lol**

**anywho!!**

**au revoir (review)**


End file.
